Love In Unexpected Places
by Mikaelaaliseouat
Summary: What was more elegant was the rider that sat upon the now grazing horse. For she looked gentle, kindhearted, and sweet. Her graceful black hair rose up in the wind as it brushed by her face enhancing her blossoming rosy red lips. Looking luscious and sweet to touch. For this was Regina.
1. Meeting the Stable boy

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own any of the once upon a time characters except for Michael._

**_Chapter 1: _**

The rusted red colored horse ran through the light green wisps that created a beautiful elegant hazy medow. Galloping in a beautiful form with its muscular legs holding its self up high. Coming slowly to a stop at the top of the hill neighing gently as the rider caressed its red mane. But what was even more beautiful and elegant was the rider that sat upon the now grazing horse. For she looked gentle, kindhearted, and sweet. Her graceful black hair rose up in the wind as it brushed by her face enhancing her blossoming rosy red lips. Looking luscious and sweet to touch. For this was Regina.

She smiled sweet, and gracefully as she dismounted her pride steed landing on the soft, plush, green grass; and began to disassemble the brown rugged looking leather straps that held together the brown saddle and reigns. For the stable boy, short black hair, dazzling blue eyes, and charming smile walked in just in time to Regina taking the saddle of her well worked horse.

"Miss Regina, may I get that for you?" Michael asked Regina softly as if he didn't want to disturb her.

"Oh!" Regina replied startled by his sudden appearance. But she couldn't help but look at him. "For he was an attractive young man. That's for sure." She thought grinning herself.

"Why you must be the new stable boy." She said with a blushing smile, while reaching her hand out to give him a handshake.

"Hello miss Regina. I am Michael." He said taking her soft, pale, peachy colored, warm hand to embrace his giving her a hand shake.

He couldn't help but be lost in a trance when he looked at her. For she really was beautiful. The elegant looking braid that concealed away her long, black hair. Her stunning brown eyes that gleamed with hope. Her light blue riding outfit with greenish olive colored riding pants; and the long black boots to frame her calves perfectly.

"It's wonderful to meet you." Regina said smiling at him hoping he couldn't see her blush.

"I hope my mother hasn't scared you." She said looking saddened and slightly angered.

"No Miss Regina. She hasn't, and she won't." Michael said a little abruptly.

Regina looked at him into his soft blue eyes. So mysterious, but beautiful. She then snapped back into reality. He was merely a stable boy.


	2. Bad Day

**_Chapter 2:_**

He couldn't get her out of his head. Her beautiful long black hair that was tied back into a braid. Regina's exquisite smile that made his heart leap out of his chest. Her dazzling bright brown eyes with her long black eyelashes. Her luscious rosy red colored lips. Michael didn't care that she had dirt covering her high black riding boots. Or her hair was slightly out of place due to the riding she just had done. He thought she was beautiful. No matter what state she was in.

Michael came out of his daze and began to work in the barn. Refilling the green dusty hay barrels, the stalls with fresh water for the horses, and cleaning out the stables. He walked up to his chestnut colored mustang stroking its mane gently, speaking soothingly to it.

"Hey girl. How are you doing today?" Michael said quietly knowing the horse wouldn't say anything back.

The horse neighed and pushed her muzzle into his hand beckoning to be pet.

"Alright, alright." He said laughing as he pulled out a carrot he had stored in his jacket pocket. "You're too good at this." He said chuckling.

The chestnut horse neighed happily nodding in appreciation as she accepted his gift, munching on the juicy orange carrot.

Just then Regina had entered the stables out of breath and with an expression that he hadn't seen before.

"Is everything alright Miss Regina?" Michael asked as he walked towards her.

Regina squinched her nose and her eyes narrowed, looking displeased.

"I don't know what it is with my mother, but everything I do is WRONG!" She replied exasperated. Slamming her hand on the wooden frame of an empty stall.

"Why can't she just accept me for ME!?" She continued to yell. Her brown eyes began to fill with clear tears. Why did her mother hate her so? What had she done so wrong to deserve this? Regina put her hands to her face and began to cry.

Michael quickly coming to the rescue, walked briskly towards Regina dropping the brush he had in his hand just minutes before, and hugged her. Wrapping his strong, muscular arms around her shoulders bringing Regina closer to him. Resulting in her face burying into his chest and crying even harder.

"Shhh. It's okay." Michael said gently stroking her hair, in attempts to calm her down.

He brought his had to her chin an pulled it up to face him. "Now tell me what happened." He said looking into her now dark foggy brown eyes.

Regina wiped away her tears and sat down on a hay bell that was right next to the empty stall.

"I don't know if you know this but my mother, she has magic." Regina said rather disappointed; Still sniffling from crying.

Michael couldn't help but let his lips part and give a face of shock. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had a feeling something like that was what drew Regina and Cora apart from each other. Regina expressed deep anger and neglect towards her mother.


	3. Beware the Mother

**_Chapter 3:_**

"Regina!" Cora exclaimed furiously, interrupting the two that were caught clasping onto each other.

"Mother!" Regina cried suddenly pulling away from Michael and faced towards her mother. "What are you doing here?" She asked confused and angry.

"You honestly think I would let you ride like that? You must be joking." Cora said mockingly tracing her fingers on her daughters face.

Regina pulled away from her mother and put her heal backwards only to trip on the brown dusty horse brush that Michael had dropped as Regina entered the stable previously. She fell backwards landing not so softly into the arms of the young stable boy.

"Miss Regina!" Michael yelled reaching out to catching her before she hit the musty ground.

"What am I going to do with you." Cora sighed displeased with Regina's current state. As she pulls Regina away by the shoulders from Michael she adds: "Your meant to be a queen, dress like one." Dusting off Regina's blue riding outfit.

"I don't want to be queen mother!" Regina replied helplessly. Looking down from her mothers eyes and staring at her dirty, heavily dusted black boots.

"Dear, you don't know what you want. But I do. I want what's best for you." Cora says bringing her hand up to her daughters chin, pulling it up to meet her at eye level.

"Why would you want this when you could be so much more?" She said with a not so happy grin on her face.

"Because I'm in love!" Regina stammered without a second thought of what was slipping through her mouth.

Did she really just say that? Who is she in love with? She herself didn't even know who it was. What on earth made her say that?

Cora looked at her daughter displeased. She grabbed her daughter once again by the arm and walked out of the stables, leaving the stable boy with nothing but the dust of the stable ground.


End file.
